1. Technical Field
This application relates to a coupling device. More particularly, the application relates to a device for coupling segments of body vessels, and monitoring the flow of fluid through the coupled vessel.
2. Background Information
A variety of microvascular surgical procedures have been developed in recent years which have markedly improved the quality of life for the affected patients. Such procedures include, among others, reconstructive surgery following free tissue transfer, organ transfer surgery, and coronary artery bypass graft (CABG) procedures.
Free tissue transfer entails the removal of tissue and/or muscle from one part of the body, along with an associated artery and vein, and reattachment of the tissue and/or muscle to another part of the body. The artery and vein of the transferred tissue and/or muscle are then anastomosed (i.e., connected) to a native artery and vein to achieve blood circulation in the transferred tissue and/or muscle. Typically, an anastomotic coupling device is provided for this connection. With this type of device, each one of the vessels is incorporated into a separate half of the coupling device, and the halves are thereafter anastomosed to provide leak-free joinder of the respective vessels.
Once a microvascular surgical technique has been carried out, the attached vessel should be monitored for a period of time to insure that blood continues to flow through the vessel. One device utilized to monitor such flow is the Cook-Swartz Doppler Flow Probe and Monitor System. This System utilizes an implantable probe inserted in a cuff. The cuff is wrapped around the vessel, slightly downstream from the site of joinder, in a manner such that the probe is in intimate contact with the vessel. When properly aligned, the probe provides a signal corresponding to fluid flow through the vessel. Lack of a signal alerts medical personnel that fluid flow has reduced to an unacceptable level, and that intervention is required. Once the signal has been received for a designated period of time, such as a few days to a week, the probe may be removed.
Following removal of the probe, the cuff may be surgically removed, or in most cases, simply left in position around the vessel. Surgical removal requires that an incision be made in the patient's skin of sufficient size to allow withdrawal of the cuff. An incision of this size causes discomfort to the patient, and involves subjecting the patient to an additional surgical procedure very shortly after the tissue transfer or other anastomotic procedure.
It would be desirable to combine the probe with the anastomotic coupling device, in a manner such that installation of a separate coupling device and probe is not necessary, and in a manner such that a satisfactory signal may be achieved through the probe.